harvest_festival_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Animals
There are 3 animals in the Harvest Festival mod, chickens, sheep, and cows. Cows and Sheep are found in the Animal Ranch. Chickens are found at the Poultry Farm. Chickens Chickens can be found in the Poultry Farm, and each one costs 1500 gold. You start off with one when you first chat with Ashlee. Placing a nest box in the poultry farm will allow the chickens to lay eggs and placing an incubator that can be purchased from Ashlee allows you to hatch eggs that your chickens have laid with the bonus of the new chicken having half the affection of its parent. Unlike buying a new chicken which would have no base affection. Chickens if right clicked can be carried on the players head, putting them down afterwards will increase their affection towards the player increasing the chance of them laying bigger better eggs. To feed the chickens you must either place a feeding tray which can be purchased from Ashlee, or feed them chicken feed by hand. Chicken feed can be purchased from Ashlee for 10 gold a piece. Cows Cows are found in the Animal Ranch. You get a free cow by speaking to Jim, but additional cows will cost xxxx gold. He will give you a free lead to take it back to your ranch if you wish. You can either feed the cows by hand with fodder, or by purchasing a Food Trough you can place 10 stacks of fodder each to feed your cow. Fodder from Jim costs 25 gold each, however, you can also obtain fodder by growing grass seeds from Harvest Festival and harvesting the second tier with a sickle. The grass will grow back with time, and you get free fodder until winter. In order to ensure that your cow does not become sick, you must brush it every day by holding your right mouse button with a brush equiped. Hearts will appear when it has been satisfactorily brushed. Brushes can be purchased from the blacksmith for xxxx gold. To milk the cow utilize the Milker and right click on the cow. You can only milk cows once a day, and can increase the quality of their milk with good care and cow treats. A milker can be purchased from the Blacksmith but Jim should give you a milker upon initial meeting after giving you the cow. Sheep Sheep are found in the Animal Ranch. Sheep cost 4000 gold. You can either feed the sheep by hand with fodder, or by purchasing a Food Trough you can place 10 stacks of fodder each to feed your cow. Fodder from Jim costs 25 gold each, however, you can also obtain fodder by growing grass seeds from Harvest Festival and harvesting the second tier with a sickle. The grass will grow back with time, and you get free fodder until winter. In order to ensure that your sheep does not become sick, you must brush it every day by holding your right mouse button with a brush equiped. Hearts will appear when it has been satisfactorily brushed. Brushes can be purchased from the blacksmith for xxxx gold. To shear sheep you need to purchase shears from the Blacksmith for xxxx gold. They can be sheared once every few days, and feeding them sheep treats will increase the quality of their wool. Page originally created by CreeperSlimePig Category:Main Category:Browse